


Bumblebee [ART]

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas Smolthings, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: My piece for the DeanCas Smolthings challenge





	Bumblebee [ART]

Just a smol thing I did for the [DeanCas Smolthings](https://deancas-smolthings.tumblr.com) challenge.

 Tried to go for a Studio Ghibli style, not sure I succeeded, but I’m happy with how it turned out. Drawn in Procreate.

You can also find this on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcsm18)


End file.
